As Amazing As Your Cardfighting
by DragonicPig
Summary: A short little story of Ren and Asaka. Rensaka.


"Look into the dark abyss! Despair, as your fate is sealed by the cursed black dragon! Stride, the Vanguard!"

'Oh no...'

"Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo"! Rise up, deliver anguish!"

"N-no guard..."

6 damage. A familiar sight to Asaka after fighting her love, Ren Suzugumori. She let out a disappointed sigh, as she looked at Ren packing his cards back up.

"Another round?" Ren offered, his goofy, innocent smile present on his face. Asaka blushed. This same smile never changed through her whole life knowing Ren. When that smile disappeared once he was consumed by Psyqualia, her world was shattered.

"Uh... sur-" Asaka agreed, before getting cut off by the sound of growling. She looked at Ren, who was clutching his stomach, scratching his head and laughing, embarrassed.

"Uh, our game can wait. I'm starving! Say, let's go grab some food." Ren offered Asaka. Of course, she was never one to decline her love.

"Of course!" She smiled. Ren smiled back, and turned to Tetsu.

"You coming?"

"No, I've got some important work to do." Tetsu said, diligent in his efforts to improve the Star Gate branch.

"Come on... work can wait..." Ren tried convincing Tetsu, almost flirtatiously. Ren smiled, trying to force Tetsu to lower his guard.

"No way. This work is crucial for the future of our branch, and the work you just so happen to neglect..." Tetsu sighed. Sometimes he wished Ren was far more responsible. Alas, he knew he would never change Ren's mind. Ren laughed it off, and he looked back at Asaka.

"Well, shall we leave?" Ren asked. Asaka blushed furiously. She had never been alone with Ren, especially not when out for a meal.

"J-j-j-just the 2 of us?" Asaka stammered nervously. Ren looked back, confused as to why she was stuttering so badly.

"Well, yeah! I don't see any big, rugged, Dark Irregular player joining us..." Ren joked as he turned back at Tetsu, winking at him. Tetsu simply rolled his eyes and went back to work, as Asaka was jubilant.

"Okay! Maybe I should go... get well dressed..." Asaka offered, wanting to look as nice as possible for her "date" with Ren.

"You look beautiful as it is! No time to waste, let's go!" Ren said, holding her hand as he pulled her. Asaka's face was as red as Reverse Luqiuer's hair, and she was taken by surprise by Ren's sudden actions.

"R-R-en!"

"Don't hold up, come on!"

Ren pulled her out of Star Gate, as Asaka fantasised her date with Ren. Beautiful candle light dinner, fancy restaurant, Asaka snapped herself back to reality before she got too far ahead. She knew it'd just be some fast food restaurant and it'd be a quick meal before they went back to business. But she treasured this alone time with Ren, in fact she treasured any alone time with Ren.

When they got to a fast food place, Ren guided her to the back of the establishment, where a table had white cloth covering it, a candle in the centre already lit, wine glasses in front of the two low-quality chairs. On their plates, was a salad and on the other, a kid's meal, with a toy. Asaka got the shock of her life seeing something like that, and turned to Ren, who simply smiled.

"Well should we sit, your "highness"?" Ren offered, joking. Asaka was still in shock. She couldn't believe Ren would do this. No, she wouldn't believe Ren had done this. Then she looked at the card the table.

"Reserved for Ren Suzugumori and Asaka Narumi" it wrote in handwriting that of a child's, with a bad drawing of Phantom Blaster Dragon and Luqiuer on it.

"Y... you did all this?" Asaka asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Well, it was a good idea... so of course I came up with it!" Ren said jokingly, pulling a chair back for Asaka to sit. She sat, nervous tension filling the air. Ren sat on the opposite side, simply looking at Asaka. The two exchanged gazes, until Asaka broke the silence.

"What... why did you do all this?"

"Well, this is the same day we first met!" Ren smiled. The day they met... how could Asaka have forgotten! She felt like an idiot, that she would forget something Ren could remember. Especially something as important as this.

"I treasure you more than you can imagine. As much as I treasure my deck, as much as I treasure all of my friends, you're one person I treasure more than anything. Happy anniversary, and here's to many more." Ren smiled, as she grabbed Asaka's face and pressed his lips on her's. Asaka was caught by surprise, as she returned the kiss. She was waiting to wake up from this dream. But she wasn't. This wasn't some fantasy, this was real. All too real. Almost too good to be true.

"But really, a fast food place for a date? And to commemorate being boy..." Asaka tried to say the words, but she couldn't. She just went to her salad, eating it awkwardly. Ren laughed.

"Stay by my side. I need you." Ren said, seriosuly for once. Asaka felt a teardrop roll down her cheek, as she looked back at Ren.

"I... have always... lo... lo... lov-"

"I know. I've noticed it..."

"And wait, how'd you know this kind of meal is exactly what I want from you..."

"A certain big, rugged, Dark Irregular player told me..."

"Tetsu... thank you, Tetsu."

"In fact, this was his idea too! But everything I've said was from my heart. How was it?"

Asaka stopped to think of something as great as what Ren had done for her today.

"As amazing as your Cardfighting."


End file.
